Percy's School
by TheDaughterOfAthena1
Summary: Annabeth moves and goes to Goode High and a special boy catches her eye. Will he run away when he finds out her past? Will her past come back to haunt her? Give it a chance. Demi-Gods Annabeth never went to camp but she knows Luke and Thalia
1. Chapter 1: He Found Me

**Chapter One: New School New Power**

**Annabeth POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The sudden sound made me flinch and fall out of bed. I just wanted to go back to sleep and skip the first day of school. Then the she-devil of a step-mom called," Annabeth Chase you are going to be late get the **** up!"

I groaned and decided it would be best to get up and go to school. I got up and put in a white loose blouse and some cut of shorts and headed to school.

LINE BREAK

I got my schedule from the office and started to scout out my locker. Before I knew I was on the floor and my face hurt like crazy. I sat and some guy was standing above me and muttering to himself.

"I am so sorry"

"Its ok I wasn't looking where I was going." I look up and get a better look of the guy he had jet black hair and beautiful sea green eyes had great muscles and was insanely hot. ANNABETH WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU JUST RAN INTO HIM GODS. Oh my gods now I am talking to myself. I started starring into his and and when I notices he was starring into mine I quickly looked away.

"Percy Jackson," he held out his hand and helped me up and I shook his hand and answered;" Annabeth Chase"

" Can I see ur schedule."

My brilliant response was "Uh- Ya"

I gave him my schedule and his face started to light up. "We have all the same classes together! Your new right."

"Ya" I giggled. Wait since when do I giggle. Stop talking to yourself its weird Annabeth

" Well let me take you to ur class" Went to English with who Percy explained was his step-dad. I know I should pay attention but I couldn't help but stare into his sea-green eyes. When said that we could spend the last five minutes to talk.

"Hey babe" a voice said from behind me

"Go away you jerk! Wait Luke. H-how did you find me here" I didn't leave California on good terms with him being my abusive boyfriend and all. But by this time we had the whole rooms attention and the teacher already left so there goes my chance of help. Who would help the new girl.

" Awe come on don't be like that." He grabbed my waist spun me around kissed me. Naturally I pulled him off. And naturally like he always used to he smacked me and I fell to the ground. Luke of course being the coward that his is and ran off. I ran off in the opposite direction sobbing. I went into an empty classroom and started to sob. I suddenly heard the door open and none other than Percy walked in with a worried look on his face.

" Annabeth whats wrong? What was that? I need an explaination.

" You are right ill explain. That was Luke Castellian. He is my ex boyfriend and long story short he was abusive and I ran away and he found me." By this time I was sobbing and Percy welcomed me into a hug and I sobbed and his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2: You Can Trust Me

**Annabeth POV**

**Two days later**

Its been two days and I have successfully avoided Percy from trying to pry in my past. I mean I just met him I cant trust him yet. He seem sweet selfless caring hot. _Wait hot where did hot come from. Great Annabeth arguing with your self...again._ Speaking of witch here he comes now. I cant face him not now. I turn on my heal and start to walk off when something stops me. Turn to tell the person to buzz off and it was Percy Jackson...yay.

"Look we need to talk, please I want to help you."

"Fine follow me but I am not happy about this!" He smirked being the durp that he is and followed me to the Janitors Closet. "When I was born my mom left me on the doorstep of my dads place and ran off. Anyway my dad remarried to this woman named Hellen and they my twins. When I was 7 is started have nightmares about spiders." A shiver went down my spine when I mentioned spiders. "She would always tell me just to suck it u but I was 7. I decided to run away and when I was on the run these monsters thing came after me and I met Luke and Thalia Grace they saved my life on multiple occasions."

"Wait you can see the monsters. That means... wait are you a Demi-God?"

"Ya Daughter Of Athena. Luke and Thalia thought me how to fight with this" I showed him me dagger and he gaped," Second how did you know that I was a Demi-god?'

" I am one too Son Of Poseidon isn't Luke Son of Hermes and Thalia Daughter of Zeus"

"Ya anyways let me continue please this isn't easy for me." I said my words dripping with annoyance and I shot him a death glare. He was silent so I continued." As I was saying we were on the run fir a few days and they convinced me go home a try to patch thing up. So I did and although Helen still yells at me and my dad just sits there Its livable. Luke and Thalia enrolled in school in California and we went to school together. Years past and they were my best friends like my true loving family. Then Freshman year came and Luke asked me out and I accepted. He started to get mad a lot and soon after started to take it out on me." At this point I started to fell tears fall down my face. I took a deep breath and started to continue, " Would most likely come home with another bruise." I was shocked on how well he listened," I had enough so I broke up with him so he couldn't hurt me but that night after I told him he stabbed be with I knife in the shoulder and ran hurt so much because I thought he of all people would never hurt me. I hadnt heard from him in a year and then we moved he and her just showed up today. And ya." I sighed and dried my tears and waited for a response.

Shockingly he stroked my cheek and flinched away and he took notice to it.

" Annabeth I would never hit you I understand that you would flinch because of your past but you can trust me. Okay." I nodded in response and he hugged me tightly "Oddly enough this feel right and I dont feel afraid"

I might of accidentally said that last part out loud because he chuckled and said," See you cant trust me." we released and I smiled. What he said next shocked me even more," Can I see it ... the scar."

I hesitated and sighed,"Ya" I lowered my sleeve to reveal a pink scar from where he stabbed me.

"Oh Annabeth I am so sorry and I know those feel like empty word trust me I would know. NEXT TIME I SEE THAT GUY I AM GOING TO KILL HIM"


	3. Chapter 3: Kept Promises

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

**Chapter 4: Will Promises Be Kept**

**Annabeth's POV**

**_"_**_Luke stop please,Luke" I sobbed as he pinned me up against the wall " Oh Annabeth you have been manipulated by the gods cant you see I wont stop until I have you and Olympus." _

_" Luke what are you saying please Luke snap out of." that was the last thing I said before be pulled out Back-Bitter and slashed my shoulder. I screamed out in pain and the world went black._

I shot up from my bed and noticed I was sweating and panting. As I remembered my dream I started to feel tears form and I hated feeling weak. Then I saw there was no one around and decided to let them fall. I cried my self to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Bobby and Matthew blasting their cartoons in the living room. Lets just say I am glad its a Saturday. I look at my phone and check my messages and one was from Susan Percys half sister. (learned that yesterday at lunch) I put it aside for now and took a nice long shower I put on a beige tank-top and ripped blue jeans.**(look on profile)**

I decided to go on a nice long walk because things were just getting complicated. I didnt even noticed I ran into with Percy Jackson by his side. I gave Chiron a questioning look and Percy blurted out,"We were looking for you." All of a sudden a hiss came from behind me," Annabeth" I whipped my head around and saw the empussi I thought I would never see again.

"Kelly what do you want"

"Oh I jussssst came to finisssssh what we sssstarted" My blood boiled and I grabbed my dagger and charged.

**Ohhhh cliffy I promise I will update later**

**Percy: WHAT HAPPENS TO ANNABETH*death glare***

**Me:*cowers* Please REVIEW**


End file.
